Number 3
by Entanglement Theory
Summary: May visits a fortune teller in Slateport city who tells her she will have 3 people she will love in her life and that Ash, her current crush may not be him, dismissing the thought she continues to practice for her contest but a new male appears into her life soon after. Will this new male be her love or will it be Ash? Advanceshipping, Contestshipping


**Title:** Number 3

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Story based off the anime, with some changes. I do not own Pokemon, although I really wish I did.

**Number 3**

* * *

I was once told by a fortune teller during my visit to Slateport City

"You will have three men in your life who you will come to love but only one will become your partner. Three is the number which represents the past, present and future. The man you may love now will not necessarily be the man you will love in the future."

Naturally I sulked my heart out to which my crush, Ash commented that it was all silly superstition anyway and that I should just focus on my contest training with Beautifly, which I knew already. My heart was thrown into pieces though, what if the fortune teller was right? I had already loved one already. Brendan, the "hottest boy in school" as everyone knew him as, for me he was a neighbour my best friend, and person whom I was attracted too until we were fated to separate at 10 to leave on our journeys around Hoenn. As time passed by where we hadn't contacted each other as much as we used too I realised that we were never meant to be and honed in on Ash, my travelling partner.

As much as I tried to focus on training for this contest, I couldn't so I sat in the PokeCenter with a warm mug of coffee contemplating the words of the fortune teller. "The man you may not love now will not necessarily be the man you love in the future" ha, even Team Rocket wouldn't believe that nonsense and they are dumb. This is how I comforted myself and began to train once more at the beach. There however I met another man, a green headed jerk who belittled my training, an arrogant prat who really needed to deflate his ego balloon. From our first meeting I hated him enough it could crush the world and I hoped to never meet him ever again.

Unfortunately we kept crashing into each other and every single time we'd meet he would insult me and my Pokemon, give me a rose (which he said was for Beautifly) to cure the burn and then just vanish until the next contest. Every single time I would want to punch the lights out of him, no exception. Everyone wants to punch their biggest rival. It's on all the cartoons, movies and in the books. Somehow though I kept thinking to myself that green haired rival Drew was lucky my travelling companions was holding me back and comforting the wounds better than his roses ever was and glad that he was safe from me. Then realised I shouldn't care. Why should I care how much I damaged him? He started it!

During another contest in Wisteria Town I couldn't help but notice another fortune telling tent, in fact, it looked exactly like the one I first went into at Slateport City. Although I had convinced myself I loved Ash and Ash only from Slateport I couldn't help my curiosity and entered the tent. Instinct had told me right, it was the same large boned lady with deep brown eyes who had told me that Ash wasn't my true love because of the number three and all she did was smile at my presence and told me to sit as though she had never met me before.

I said to her, "I don't believe in your crap, I love who I love now and always will. I just came to clear that up. No one else is in my heart." The lady just smiled at me though as I turned away, arms crossed in defiance. Ash was the only one in my heart, no one could have entered it. I hadn't met another man who was like Ash in the time that I had last talked to this lady.

"Young miss, I believe you have already contacted your destined one during my presence being absent from you and just do not realise that you truly feel that way for him yet. Soon enough you will realise your feelings. I apologize if this hurts you." I stomped out of that tent immediately knowing I was stupid to enter it in the first place whether in Slateport or Wisteria. Ash just laughed at me saying that at least she said something positive this time and continued to eat his food with Pikachu. That made me feel worse because Ash didn't even know it was him that fortune teller had just wiped out of future boyfriend lists and at the same time made me feel jealous to a supposed future girlfriend that wasn't me.

Leaving to train once again sulking because of the fortune teller and Ash. I sighed. I couldn't concentrate on training for the contest, this is where I needed Drew to tease me and tell me that these silly superstitions shouldn't be distracting me but he was no where to be seen. This time I had Harley on my back to beat in the contest who has won previous competitions and was clearly on a higher level than me but I couldn't concentrate at all.

Somehow though I scraped through the contest despite losing, which was the obvious result from not practising enough but when Lillian came up to me giving a note with a rose and with reliable companion Brock commenting it could be Drew despite having no sender name I realised my heart sparked a little in a way it never had before. And so, I headed to Chrysanthemum Island as the note had told me to only to find out it was a rookie Coordinator, Brianna's note. Somehow I had felt disappointment because it wasn't Drew even though he was on the island to watch the competition.

Soon enough Ash was preparing to leave for Sinnoh without me and I was saddened that Ash was leaving. My heart was breaking in half as much as it was when Brendan and myself was separated all that time ago before I met Ash and I could do nothing. All I wanted to do was cry out that I loved Ash all this time and I didn't want him to leave whilst sat in the middle of the PokeCenter as he trained his Pokemon furiously – all he ever did was train and not pay attention to my hidden feelings. During this time a green haired hair flipping jerk just happened to appear to harass me. I wasn't in the mood for him though and I told him to leave me alone at least four times until I burst. I couldn't hold it in.

Drew just stayed with me, no snide remarks, no insults. Nothing Drew-like, he just stayed with me until my story was out. I realised during these moments that Drew was not just a self centred guy, occasionally he'd pat me on the back during the battles and say "good job" in his own way which I couldn't understand and ended up punching anyway without realising it and just soaked it in like a sponge because he knew I was a little naïve. He also did the same after I was rejected by Ash before Ash left for Sinnoh.

About a year later after this I was travelling around Johto and occasionally bumped into Drew after a promise that we'd see each other there and constantly contacted each other through our PokeDex's communication system. Honestly, Drew was still my rival but somehow he'd become my best friend and he'd become much more special than Ash had as Harley and Solidad, my other rivals, had commented multiple times. I fell for Drew despite his teasing, his silly habit of flicking his hair when he was right, his arrogance. Everything had become a thing that could make my heart beat wildly. Before when Brianna obsessed over Drew it didn't bother me much, now I couldn't help but want to punch her as much as I did Drew when I met him.

I contacted Drew saying that I was leaving for a contest in Sinnoh which Ash had told me about and that we may not meet again for a month or so. A few weeks later I sat in the airport, slightly nervous about meeting all my companions once again and newest competition Dawn with them, but excited. There Drew appeared with a rose in his hand and a note attached to it, and told me not to read it until I was on the flight away from Johto. When I got on the plane I read in only Drew's cursive writing, "I love Beautifly so she better come back safely and with a new ribbon. I'll be watching and waiting. - Drew"

I was shocked at his gesture, but love? Since when? For another competition I could not concentrate but this time because of Drew and once again met the lady in her tent who I thanked for her advice now believing her completely and asked her more questions about my destiny.

"Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer is your life quote, 3 in your life number, Psyduck is your birth charm, and Snivy is your life partner. All of these are your destiny. This boy will be like a Snivy am I correct?" I smiled and nodded, Drew was a like a Snivy, but he was a Snivy could become soft and caring. After losing to Dawn, I headed back to Drew who tutted at losing to a novice, but smirked proudly as I complained that he was once again teasing me whilst blushing. Swiftly he kissed me unexpectedly and told me that I'd shut up because of it, leaving me flushed more than before. Naturally we began travelling together as companions and as boyfriend and girlfriend despite our little conflicts, we were the happiest people on the planet, or at least we felt it.

* * *

I gazed at the young green haired girl who's eyes were tightly shut on my lap and smiled thinking that I hadn't been able to finish the story which she had requested for me to tell her and smiled as I turned on the competition channel. There was my green haired husband, Drew running the newest Grand Pokemon contest competition for coordinator's whilst I sat at home with our daughter Rose, sleeping soundly and a large stomach expecting the next child to come soon.

Somehow, I think I should thank to fortune teller who's name I have never learnt and I'll always teach my children to always at least to try and trust fortune tellers unlike myself.


End file.
